


You Took The Bullet

by ReloadTheWorld



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dead Ned Stark, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Gun Violence, Hate Speech, Hurt Peter, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReloadTheWorld/pseuds/ReloadTheWorld
Summary: *WILL DEFINITELY BE MAJORLY UPDATED*Ned is killed in the attempted murder of not Peter Parker, but Spiderman.





	You Took The Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is only a piece of what's to come! I really miss getting kudos and comments so I made this to get the spark back, and if people like it then I'll change it up a lot and make it a full-fledged story! 
> 
> So please, COMMENT!!!!

 

Peter walked up to the stand, his head held high; tears running freely from his eyes. He took a long, almost agonizingly long gulp from a water bottle and cleared his throat, stepping up to the stand.

  


“I just want to say, I hold no grudges for you trying to kill me. I don't even blame you. But you didn't kill me; you killed him. You knew who I was, so in a way, his death is partially my fault, no matter which way you slice it.

 He rubbed his hands together, resentful.

 

“So the guilt is equal, the remorse is equal, the frustration is equal. I hate that it happened, I wish it never did… I don't hate you. I don't want you to suffer for that. You had a job to do, you meant to kill me, no one else. I can understand that; it doesn't make it right, but I hold no grudges.

 

So don't apologize to me, apologize to the life you stole and all those affected. Apologize to yourself for missing your aim because of a srupid mission, apologize to the jury for making them decide your fate over several hours of wasted time.”

  


He backed away for a moment, licking his lips and wiping his eyes. The tie on his suit slightly loosened, so he tightens the strand, looking off to the empty benches, and then to the full ones. May gave him a sad thumbs up. Tony nodded. MJ smiled bitterly. So he continued. 

  


“ After he was hit, he leaned into me, fell over. His head fell back with a kind of thud that makes your insides roll. I was so terrified that I forgot how to be anything but. His shoulders shook like earthquakes.  ‘I could have taken the bullet, I could have taken it, why’d you do it?’ And the final thing- No. No, enough about that. My point is, I sincerely hope you don't serve life for attempted murder, I pray that you serve life for the life you stole- as a payment of debts; to me. I  want you to truly regret-

 

“If a life or death sentence doesn't make you have remorse, I am Spiderman-  I will break through every prison to find you, and when I find you, I'm going to take you to my best friend's house. And we'll eat all his favorite foods and build legos together, I'll make you learn our old secret handshake and talk science, like the old times.

 

And one day when we're outside walking down the street, I'll pull out an AK and shoot you right through your left ribcage-" He pointed at the location. "I already know what your final words will be…”

 

The crowd was silent. Peter glanced over at Tony again. His eyes were cold; He hadn't heard this part of the story either, no one had.

 

“You'll say 'but you are taking the bullet' and smile that big dorky grin, but you won't act as Ned did, you won't lean over and dig under your wound and hold up the shotgun shell towards my hands, grinning at your own dying wit. And unlike that moment, I won't  grab your other hand, and you definitely  won't die to what he called  'the humbling sound of my laughter.' "

 

"No, I'll leave you there. And maybe, if you somehow managed to kill me, things would have turned out different, ... But if you really knew spiderman, you'd know I don't die- so I won't let this kill me either." Peter finished his speech, nodding affirmation.

 

"That's all I have to say, thank you judge and jury for your time, I appreciate it."

  
  


And without hearing the verdict and without any further comment,  May, MJ  and Tony left the courthouse, walking beside the boy with a bullet shell gripped tightly in his hand. 


End file.
